¿Amor o Deseo?
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: Historia sobre un personaje que sale en el mi fic HP y la última guerra por el mundo ¿Por que Cuper se convirtió en el monstruo que es? ¿Qué le llevó a hacerse mortífago? ¿Por que de su obsesión por Alicia? ¿Qués es más poderoso el amor o el deseo?


**¿aMoR o DeSeO?**

Esta historia comienza en el año 1976 en "_El Valle de las Rosas_" , un pequeño pueblo de Bulgaria donde nació un hermoso bebé llamado Alan Cuper que terminaría convirtiéndose en un cruel torturador, asesino y violador.

Alan siempre fue adorado en su pueblo, un niño hermoso siempre más alto que los demás niños de su edad, delgado, con un brillante cabello dorado y unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Y eso es lo que más llamaba la atención, sus ojos.

Mientras que los ojos de los demás niños estaban llenos de luz, ternura e inocencia, los ojos del niño Alan siempre estaban llenos de frialdad, odio y oscuridad.

Nadie entendía el por qué, ya que sus padres eran unos de los más ricos en el pequeño pueblo. Su padre era muggle, un hombre guapo y su hijo siempre había tenido cierto parecido a él. Su madre era bruja, era delicada y hermosa y su hijo había heredado sus dorados cabellos. Ella y Alan eran los únicos magos del pueblo aunque claro eso nadie los sabía.

El señor Cuper era un hombre poderoso y ayudaba siempre a la gente y la señora Cuper era dulce y tierna pero la realidad era otra de puertas para dentro.

Alan había crecido viendo como su padre maltrataba a su madre por el más mínimo error que ella cometía. A pesar de ser bruja, ella temía demasiado miedo a su marido como para utilizar la magia contra él. El joven Alan nunca había soportado oír a su madre llorar, oírla pedir clemencia cuando su padre la golpeaba sin compasión. Por eso en parte sentía un fuerte odio hacía los muggles.

Además no era raro para Alan ver a su padre tirado en el sofá, con una botella de wisky de fuego en la mano y completamente borracho.

La mirada de Alan cambio a los cinco años cuando su padre le golpeó sin ningún pudor a pesar de los intentos de la señora Cuper de detener a su marido. En ese momento los ojos del niño se volvieron fríos, el odio y la oscuridad los caracterizaban. Y mientras que para los aldeanos del pueblo el señor Cuper era un gran hombre, para Alan era solamente un monstruo.

Alan a la única persona que adoraba en el mundo era a su madre. Ella siempre era dulce con él, cariñosa y por ella es que no se intereso por las Artes Oscuras antes. Pero su gran apoyo cayó un día enferma.

Su madre contrajo una enfermedad que ni los magos podían curar con sus adelantos. Pocos meses después de descubrir la enfermedad, la señora Cuper murió dejando a su pequeño hijo de 7 años sólo junto al monstruo de su padre. Una única lágrima derramó Alan por su madre y nunca más volvería a llorar por nadie.

A partir de ese momento odio a su padre más que nunca, le odio por no guardar un tiempo de luto por su madre. A los dos días, lo vio entrar a la casa con una mujer y los vio hacer el amor en la cama que anteriormente había compartido con su esposa. Y supo en ese momento que su madre había sido engañada durante años. Y juró vengarla un día.

Los golpes por parte de su padre no se interrumpieron a lo largo de los años. A veces porque cometía un error o porque simplemente ese hombre llegaba borracho, pero aún así, Alan Cuper no volvió a llorar nunca más.

A la edad de ochos años, Alan comenzó a interesarse por las Artes Oscuras. Su madre tenía libros sobre ese tema guardados en el sótano, antes habían pertenecido al abuelo de Alan y el pequeño niño los observaba con interés. Los estudiaba, se empapaba con su lectura y memorizaba todo lo que caía en sus manos.

Amaba la oscuridad tanto como había amado a su madre. Y a pesar de que ella odiaba la oscuridad, Alan la adoró, la única luz que había sido su madre en el camino, se fue apagando por el paso de los años porque el odio por su padre era mucho más grande y poderoso que un sentimiento tan estúpido como le parecía a Alan que era el amor.

Porque, si había algo que siempre había pensado Alan, era que el amor no existía. Sólo había sexo, pasión, lujuria, repugnante y lasciva lujuria.

Y también empezó a admirar a los magos que salían en los libros de Artes Oscuras y que los practicaba, entre ellos Lord Voldemort. Admiraba a ese hombre, le creía alguien superior y odio a Harry Potter cuando supo que por él, Voldemort perdió su reino de poder. A pesar de que muchos creían que había muerto, Alan, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era así, que ese hombre o lo que quedaba de él, estaba en alguna parte, escondido y que sólo necesitaba alguien fiel que lo ayudase.

Pronto se convirtió en alguien muy poderoso cuando se trataba de magia oscura y a los once años recibió la carta de Durmstrang y pudo salir de esa casa durante el curso.

Era inteligente, no necesitaba estudiar mucho para sacar buenas notas, siempre odio la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aún así era bueno en esa asignatura también, ya que por suerte para él, en Durmstrang nunca le habían dado demasiada importancia a esa asignatura. En el colegio había mucha gente que adoraba como él las Artes Oscuras.

Los profesores le adoraban y alababan sus progresos en los estudios. Era el predilecto en la clase.

Él nunca creyó en la amistad, en el pueblo se había mantenido siempre alejado de los otros niños, era solitario, los creía inferiores a él porque eran simples muggles pero en el colegio fue diferente, allí todos eran magos y aún no creyendo en la amistad, consiguió un gran grupo de aliados. Personas como él que adoraban la oscuridad y las Artes Oscuras y Alan con su carisma, su elegancia y su inteligencia, se convirtió en el líder del grupo.

Todo el mundo los conocía, sabían quienes eran y que debían tener cuidado con ellos sobretodo con Alan. Aún siendo temidos, también eran adorados.

Con el paso de los años Alan dejó de ser un niño bonito para convertirse en un hombre guapo. A los quince años ya tenía una perfecta musculatura por los numerosos entrenamientos físicos que hacía.

Era el más guapo con diferencia de su grupo de "amigos" y por ello levantaba suspiros de las chicas a las que les daba morbo el chico malo. Aunque muy pocas de ellas conseguían algo con él. Nunca compromisos, sólo una noche de sexo y nada más. Rompía corazones allí donde iba. Y a pesar de a veces ser cruel y nada cariñoso en el sexo, las que una vez se acostaban con él, querían repetir pero para Alan ninguna de ellas merecían una segunda sesión de sexo, él no tenía tiempo que perder. Todas con las que se había acostado, eran chicas fáciles y hermosas a las que les gustaba el sexo duro.

Muchas veces él y sus amigos escapaban del colegio, se iban al pueblo de al lado y bebían y fumaban hasta terminar borrachos. Todos menos Alan, a pesar de que él bebía, nunca lo hacía hasta la borrachera, no olvidaba que por esa droga, su padre le había golpeado tantas veces a él y a su madre.

Pocas veces se le veía sonreír y cuando lo hacía era una sonrisa sarcástica, de burla o cruel. Le encantaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno y practicaba con los animales todas las maldiciones de torturas y asesinas que aprendía. Entre ellas las maldiciones imperdonables.

Pero a pesar de que en el colegio era adorado y temido en su casa era muy diferente. Todos los veranos tenía que volver allí, las palizas regresaban y a pesar de que Alan crecía y se volvía fuerte, ante su padre seguía siendo ese niño que su madre intentaba proteger aún estando enferma.

Y aunque no se atrevía ha hacer daño a su padre, descargaba su rabia contra los animales que vivían en el bosque que había cerca de su casa. Los torturaba y los mataba de una forma sádica.

El verano que cumplió quince años, Alan no esperaba una fiesta, desde que su madre murió no había tenido una. Ese día su padre llegó oliendo a alcohol, tabaco y sexo.

Alan se encontraba en su cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió y vio en el umbral a su padre. Alan sabía lo que se avecinaba como siempre en el que su padre llegaba en ese estado, comenzó a golpear sin ningún pudor a su joven hijo. El chico se encogió en el suelo, aguantó las patadas, los puñetazos y los insultos pero algo cambió esa vez.

Alan empujó a su padre que cayó aturdido al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto y no era capaz ni de ponerse en pie. Alan se abalanzó sobre él, por primera vez, había tenido el suficiente valor de enfrentarle.

Cogió la almohada y con ella asfixió a su padre. Apretó la almohada con todas sus fuerzas, descargando su rabia, vengando la muerte de su madre y disfruto con ello, disfruto al ver el pataleo de su padre, le agradó sentir como este la arañaba los brazos intentando liberarse.

Recogió sus cosas, guardó todas sus pertenencias en su baúl, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Como en Bulgaria se permitía ha hacer magia a partir de los 15 años no tuvo ningún problema, encogió su baúl y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Salió de su casa por la puerta de atrás, cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros el cadáver de su padre, caminó por la oscuridad y cuando se internó en el bosque, dejó el cadáver en el suelo.

Con la varita hizo un hoyo, empujó el cadáver de su padre dentro y lo tapó con tierra mediante magia. Miró unos segundos la tumba de su padre y luego escupió encima. Se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás.

Se limpió la sangre que le salía de la nariz mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de su pueblo natal. Le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes y no había nadie por la calle, los muggles se encontraban dentro de sus casas de madera.

Se detuvo junto a una y se apoyó al lado de una ventana y entonces la vio, hermosa y dulce, nada parecida a las chicas que él alguna vez había frecuentado. Una sucia muggle pero que despertaba en él un deseo inexplicable. Él nunca se había interesado en una chica dulce, tal vez porque pensaba que eran sosas en la cama pero esa le había causado una gran impresión.

La muchacha de cabello castaño y mirada verde se encontraba en su cuarto. Él se quedó mirándola a través de la ventana y cuando ella se volteó y lo vio mirándola se asustó. Pero luego se relajó y sonrió.

Conocía a ese joven, todo el mundo le conocía en el pueblo, era un par de años mayor que ella y siempre le había dado pena verlo tan sólo.

La chica de tan sólo 13 años, vio con preocupación como la nariz de Alan seguía sangrando. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

¿Te encuentras bien?- Alan no dijo nada. Nunca, desde que su madre murió, alguien se había preocupado por su bienestar- Te sangra la nariz.

No es nada- respondió él con su grave y varonil voz.

Ella vio como se iba a limpiar la nariz con la manga y le detuvo, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió con delicadeza. Un roce que ella no percibió hizo encender más aún la llama del deseo en Alan.

¿Estás sola?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

Sí, mi papá esta en la taberna, no tardará en venir a cenar, le gusta pasar un rato con sus amigos allí, despejarse después del trabajo- dijo la joven.

¿Y tú mamá?- preguntó Alan y vio como la joven se entristecía.

Murió hace unos años- guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

Mi madre también- dijo Alan mirándola a los ojos y olvidando el asesinato que acaba de cometer dijo:- ¿Quieres que entre ha hacerte compañía hasta que venga tu papá?

No sé, a lo mejor se enfada si te ve en casa- dudó la chica- mi padre es muy sobre protector.

Sólo quiero hacerte compañía- dijo Alan- y cuando venga tu padre yo le explicaré.

La joven lo pensó unos segundos y después asintió. Alan entró por la ventana al cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

Voy por una taza de té ¿Quieres?- Alan asintió y la joven salió del cuarto, aunque antes le miró- por cierto me llamo Belvina- el chico fue a decir su nombre- sé como te llamas, tú papá es el hombre más importante del pueblo.

Alan se quedó mirando a su alrededor cuando la puerta se cerró. Era una habitación sencilla, en las paredes se veía a algún grupo de música muggle y las sábanas eran suaves. Tenía un toque femenino que excitaba mucho más a Alan.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Belvina con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas de té. Él se fijó en ella, era una niña hermosa y de delicadas facciones, su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo desarrollado pero se notaba que iba a ser una joven con un bonito cuerpo. Ella dejó la bandeja en un pequeño escritorio de madera y cogió una taza, se la acercó a Alan, los ojos de este ennegrecidos por la lujuria y el deseo, se clavaron en su rostro.

La taza se hizo añicos al caer al suelo, Alan había agarrado por la muñeca a la joven, se había puesto en pie y ahora la estaba dando un brusco beso. Belvina forcejeó en sus brazos pero Alan era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

Los labios de él hacían presión contra la pequeña boca de la chica. La obligó a abrirla e introdujo su lengua. El primer beso de Belvina estaba siendo duro, cruel y aún no había terminado aquella tortura.

Alan empujó a Belvina a la cama. Esta intentó levantarse, un grito que quiso escapar de su garganta fue ahogada por la mano de Alan que se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

El terror que vio reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha le excitó, sentir como ella se removía bajo su cuerpo y le golpeaba con sus puños le excitaba y cuando vio la mirada de súplica de la chica sonrió con crueldad y diversión. El miembro del joven se clavaba en el vientre de Belvina que había comenzado a llorar.

Alan lamió sus lágrimas, adoró el sabor salado de las mismas. Nunca había estado ante alguien tan dulce y tal vez por eso la deseaba tanto.

Con la mano libre rompió la parte de arriba del vestido, una suave y blanquecina piel quedó al descubierto y unos pechos que aún no se habían terminado de desarrollar sintieron la fría corriente que entraba por la ventana.

Los probó, los saboreó y los mordió. Belvina le mordió la mano con la que le tapaba la boca, Alan gritó y la abofeteó. Sangre resbaló por el labio de la joven. Alan la besó y probó el sabor metálico de la sangre y le gustó.

Ya no soportó más la presión que su miembro hacía contra el pantalón. Belvina había comenzado a suplicar y eso era música en los oídos del joven que le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y le bajó la ropa interior.

Nunca había visto nada tan dulce. Encontró placer en la forma que ella se retorcía y lloraba. Sentía que estaba siendo mucho mejor que con cualquier otra chica con la que se había acostado. Le estaba gustando más el saber que ella no lo quería hacer y tener que forzarla ha hacerlo.

Belvina le golpeaba, intentando en vano detenerle, le suplicaba, lloraba y pataleaba. Alan se bajó los pantalones y en unos segundos el mundo de Belvina se vio destruido.

Fue en el instante en el que estuvo dentro de ella, en el que perdió su inocencia y su virginidad, en ese mismo instante fue cuando Belvina se detuvo, rendida. Su llanto se silencio, su voz se apagó, su cuerpo quedó inerte y su mirada perdida. Hubiese parecido que estaba muerta si no hubiese sido por los espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo y el modo en el que su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración. Aunque su cuerpo estaba allí, su mente estaba muy lejos.

Pero eso no impidió que Alan no disfrutara con cada movimiento, dejaba escapar los gemidos mientras sonreía. Se estaba divirtiendo, le gustaba sentirse poderoso, le gustaba sentirse el dueño, le gustaba forzar a esa joven que en un arranque de amabilidad había permitido que la asesinaran el alma.

Y cuando el padre de Belvina volvió a casa esa noche, se encontró a su hija semidesnuda, sangrando y completamente ida, tumbada en su cama y con la ventana del cuarto completamente abierta.

Esa noche Alan había cometido su primer asesinato y su primera violación. En una noche se había convertido en un peligroso delincuente. Y lo peor de todo es que no sentía remordimiento y había disfrutado con todo lo que había hecho.

Se marchó de "_El Valle de las Rosas_". No le importó tenerse que ir, no le traían buenos recuerdos ese lugar. Y sabía que Belvina lo podría delatar pero cuando fuesen no encontrarían ni a él ni a su padre y siendo ellos muggles, nunca le encontrarían pues Alan había decidido irse definitivamente al mundo mágico. Porque odiaba a los muggles, siempre los había odiado y cuando terminase el colegio se iría en busca de Lord Voldemort y le ayudaría a regresar.

Así que con esa idea en mente, se aplicó mucho más en los estudios, queriendo llegar a ser un gran mago para mostrare a Voldemort el gran súbdito que podía llegar a ser. Sus "amigos" se comenzaron a asustar al oír los ideales de Alan, al ver lo mucho que se estaba introduciendo en la magia negra y por ello lo abandonaron. Pero no le importó, porque sabía que un día los tendría a sus pies rogando piedad, porque algún día él llegaría a ser un mortífago.

Las que no le abandonaron fueron las mujeres, siempre podía tener la que quisiera pero el había encontrado un extraño placer en violar y aunque a veces seguía acostándose con las chicas que se le regalaban, otras muchas se escapaba al pueblo más cercano de Durmstrang y allí, con ayuda de la oscuridad de la noche, violaba a una joven y después disfrutaba torturándola y matándola con los nuevas maldiciones aprendidas.

En verano, se iba a dormir a la casa de una mujer bruja de unos 30 años y de muy buen ver, a la que se tiraba a cambio de no tener que pagar nada. No le desagradaba para nada, comía y dormía gratis y tan sólo tenía que tirarse a una mujer que se había encaprichado con él.

Pero en verano no descansaba, seguía aprendiendo toda la magia oscura que podía, seguía practicándola pero ya no con animales, encontraba mucho más placer en ver gritar a una persona y más si esa persona era una joven a la que anteriormente había violado. Pronto su lista de asesinatos, torturas y violaciones creció, tanto como su poder.

A los 17 años se graduó con honores en el colegio. Abandonó la casa en la que vivía y se fue en busca del que ya consideraba su señor pues había oído como el Señor Tenebroso resurgía en un cementerio de Londres y que Harry Potter había logrado escarpar, de nuevo, de él.

Viajó a Inglaterra y durante meses siguió las pocas pistas que encontraba sobre el paradero de Voldemort. Algunas veces saciaba sus frustraciones de encontrarlo con alguna muchacha que se encontraba y a la que terminaba matando o llevando a la locura con sus torturas.

El día de sus dieciocho años llegó un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra donde se estaban celebrando las fiestas locales. Paseó entre la gente buscando una nueva presa cuando una joven bruja en un puesto le señaló con un dedo y le dijo:

Tú, veo ante ti una vida de oscuridad- Alan la miró y vio como ella con el movimiento de un dedo le instaba a acercarse. Cuper sonrió burlonamente y se sentó frente a la chica que empezó a pasar la mano por encima de su bola de cristal- dentro de poco encontrarás a quien buscas, un demonio de ojos rojos y rostro de serpiente- Alan prestó atención- le servirás fielmente y un día llegarás a ser muy allegado a él, se podría decir que su mano derecha- esa visión le estaba encantando- tus aliados y muchos de tus enemigos te temerán y las mujeres que lucharan contigo en el mismo bando te adorarán. Pero un joven no te temerá y buscará venganza por lo que en un momento determinado le harás a su novia. Un ángel de mirada triste. Desearás que te ame pero tu deseo nunca se hará realidad. Te obsesionarás tanto con ella que no descansarás hasta tenerla entre las sabanas de tu cama y ese será tu mayor error, el acto de obligarla a ser tuya te llevará a la muerte. La harás sufrir y por ese sufrimiento, el novio de la chica deseará acabar contigo, morirás joven bajo el filo de una espada empuñada por la mano de un hombre enamorado, que buscará venganza por el dolor que su novia sufrirá.

Alan rió divertido y miró a la mujer con una media sonrisa.

Eso es imposible- murmuró por voz peligrosa- yo nunca me enamoraré de ninguna mujer.

Yo no he hablado de amor, sino de obsesión- dijo la joven- y esa obsesión será la que te lleve a la muerte.

Cállate, estúpida charlatana- se levantó y se marchó con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

Olvidó la predicción con el paso de los días pero sin que él se diese cuenta lo que la adivina le dijo poco a poco se hizo realidad. Poco después de que la adivina le hablase de su futuro, Cuper encontró a Voldemort. Tras ver como un hombre decía a la nada, "la vida es poder", vio como un castillo aparecía en medio del bosque y después de que el hombre hubiese entrado, el castillo desapareció.

Cuper hizo lo mismo que ese hombre y cuando entró dos guardias saltaron sobre él. Alan sacó su varita y su espada y a uno le dio un tajo en el vientre y al otro le mando un hechizo que lo dejó inmovilizado.

Caminó por el castillo, buscó a su señor, deshaciéndose de todo mortífago que le impedía llegar hasta Voldemort. Consiguió subir a la torre más alta y abrió las puertas de par en par.

Mi señor ha entrado un intruso…- Colagusano no pudo continuar hablando, Cuper demostrando su gran dominio de las Artes Oscuras le lanzó una maldición.

Voldemort observó a Cuper, que caminaba por paso decidido hacía él. Alan admiró más a ese hombre por mostrar la frialdad que estaba mostrando cuando no sabía si él (Alan) era su enemigo.

Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, plantó una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza mostrándole sus respetos.

¿Cómo osas entrar así en mi castillo?- preguntó Voldemort con su siseante voz.

Lo siento pero estuve mucho tiempo buscándole- Cuper no levantaba la cabeza del suelo- le busqué incasablemente porque quiero unirme a su ejercito. Terminé hace unos meses la escuela, estudié en Durmstrang y me gradué con honores. Siempre desde muy pequeño me ha gustado la magia oscura y he estudiado, aprendido y practicado todo lo que leía en los libros. Odio a lo muggles y odio una parte de mí, por llevar sangre de uno de esos sucias personas, si les puede llamar así porque yo las consideró simples ratas- uno de sus mortífagos entró en ese momento para llevarse a Cuper pero Voldemort levantó la mano y le detuvo- he disfrutado matando, violando y torturando. Me gusta ver el sufrimiento de los muggles y los traidores a la sangre. Leí en muchos libros su nombre y le admiré muchísimo. Me he entrenado tanto en duelos como en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, soy capaz de matar a un hombre de un sólo tajo con el filo de mi espada. Amo la sangre, los gritos de dolor y las lágrimas. Amo la oscuridad y adoro cuando suplican por sus vidas. Quiero ser un mortífago, haré lo que me pida y pase lo que pase siempre le seré fiel.

Ponte en pie y mírame- dijo Voldemort.

Cuper obedeció, le costó pero le mantuvo la mirada mientras Voldemort se introducía en sus recuerdos y veía toda su vida. Sus asesinatos, torturas y violaciones. Su tiempo en el colegio, le gustó lo que veía. Sintió el odio y el rencor de Cuper.

Voldemort no sabía si era por la temeridad que había mostrado el chico al entrar así a su castillo, si fue porque creyó en cada palabra que salía de su boca, si fue porque vio su decisión, su inteligencia y su carisma o simplemente porque le gustó el odio y el rencor que se veía en cada uno de sus recuerdos, pero le aceptó entre sus tropas.

Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar…-

Alan Cuper, mi señor- el chico sonreía y le hizo una reverencia- le juro mi fidelidad.

¿Ha habido algún muerto?- preguntó Voldemort y el mortífago que estaba en la puerta negó.

Sólo heridos mi señor- dijo el hombre.

Acércate- dijo Voldemort, Alan obedeció- esto te va a doler un poco.

El Señor Oscuro le cogió de la muñeca y le subió la manga, puso su varita en la piel del brazo del chico y murmuró unas palabras que Alan no llegó a oír.

El joven sintió como el brazo le ardía pero no grito, apretó los dientes y los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron. Después de unos minutos terminó.

Alan volvió a su lugar, ante Voldemort y observó la Marca Tenebrosa ya marcada en su brazo derecho.

Ya eres uno de los nuestros- dijo el Señor Tenebroso- ahora vete a descansar y cuando necesite de tus servicios te haré llamar. Mi hija, Alicia te llevará a tu cuarto.

Fue en el mismo momento en el que Alicia salía de la oscuridad que había detrás del trono de Voldemort, en el que parte de la profecía de la adivina se hizo realidad.

Alan la observó, fascinado por su belleza, por su cabello castaño, por sus ojos y por su mirada. Fascinado por su cuerpo a pesar de que debía de ser unos años menor que él. Fascinado por la decisión con la que caminaba.

Nunca había visto un ser tan hermoso, un ángel de mirada triste, una mujer espectacular. Voldemort vio la mirada que el joven dirigía a Alicia y sonrió divertido, siempre causaba eso en todos los hombres.

Sígueme- esa simple palabra, fue suficiente para que Alan se excitase. Su voz era suave y segura y le había maravillado. Deseó oírla de nuevo pero en esa ocasión oírla gritar su nombre entre gemidos de placer.

Alan hizo una reverencia a Voldemort y se marchó siguiendo a Alicia. Observó, gracias a las antorchas colgadas en las paredes de piedra, el movimiento de caderas que Alicia tenía al caminar, el largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y deseó estirar la mano y acariciarlo. Pero no lo hizo.

Llegaron hasta la planta baja del castillo, recorrieron varios pasillos mientras Alicia le hablaba sin mirarle. El caminaba unos pasos más atrás y no escuchaba todo lo que ella decía, estaba demasiado ocupado detallando su espalda y su trasero.

Abajo, en los sótanos, se encuentran las celdas de los prisioneros- explicó Alicia- tu cuarto estará en esta planta, a medida de que vayas ascendiendo en tu puesto y hagas bien tu trabajo, si el amo esta contento con tu trabajo, estarás cada vez más cerca de su cuarto que esta cerca de la habitación circular en la que has estado. Hemos llegado.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro y su excitación creció cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Alicia abrió una puerta y Alan entró tras ella.

Vio una habitación amplia en la que había cuatro camas, era húmeda y fría. Estaba sucia y a Alan le pareció ver una rata. No le importó, sabía que al principio iba a ser así pero cuando subiese de puesto, subiría también en los pisos de ese gran castillo y tendría una habitación mejor.

En la habitación había dos chicos hablando tranquilamente a pesar de que en una de las camas había otro chico con una chica sentada sobre él a horcajadas y moviéndose frenéticamente.

Los dos chicos que hablaban se pusieron en pie rápidamente al ver a Alicia, los otros estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se dieron ni cuenta. Alicia se acercó a ellos, con una mirada llena de frialdad y cogió del brazo a la chica a la que apartó del joven.

Pero ¿Qué diablos…?- el chico no terminó de maldecir porque se dio cuenta de que Alicia estaba allí. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se vistió torpemente.

Lárgate- dijo Alicia a la chica que se marchó corriendo mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Miró a los tres chicos- Este es Alan Cuper- el nombrado que estaba detrás de ella y la sacaba más de una cabeza, se estremeció al oír su nombre salir de la boca de la chica- vuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto, confío en que le expliquéis bien las reglas del castillo y todo lo que tenga que saber sobre el lord y los motífagos- se giró al chico- Cuper, el camastro del final de la habitación es el tuyo- Alan asintió y se fue hasta la última cama- me voy. Seguid a lo vuestro.

Alicia se fue hacía la puerta, no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando el joven al que había pillado en plena acción murmuró:

Por culpa de la muy zorra me he quedado a medias.

Alicia abrió la puerta y le miró con burla.

La próxima vez si tienes un calentón, Cleis, te haces una paja- los otros dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas, Alan la miró con admiración pues ese joven debía de ser dos veces más grande que ella y también rió divertido- pronto será la hora de la cena.

Alan la vio marcharse. Se quedó hablando con sus compañeros de cuarto pero sin poder dejar de pensar en Alicia. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, sus nuevos "amigos" lo acompañaron al comedor.

Cuando entró, vio una gran habitación donde había muchas mesas en la que cabían unas diez personas. Vio un montón de mortífagos, hombres y mujeres. Siguió a Cleis y a los otros dos, cogió una bandeja como los otros y los echaron de comer unas mujeres con cara de pocas pulgas. Una comida bastante asquerosa cayó en su plato.

Es horrible la comida- susurró uno de sus compañeros de cuarto de ojos grises que se llamaba Kilm- los que comen bien son los que están más arriba y ya no te puedes ni imaginar los más allegados a nuestro señor. Algún día espero estar entre ellos.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en una mesa en la que ya había gente. Se sentó junto a su otro compañero de cuarto de pelo negro y rizado llamado Bosh. Y quedó enfrente de una mujer y un hombre, ambos de mediana edad y mirada fría, eran hermanos y se apellidaban Koos.

Se habla por todo el castillo de tu magistral muestra de poder- dijo el hombre al que le llamaban Gus- parece que al amo le gusto.

Me alegra- dijo Alan metiéndose una cucharada y poniendo cara de asco.

Te acostumbrarás al sabor- dijo la mujer que se llamaba Keyla.

Alan levantó la cabeza del plato y para su sorpresa vio a Alicia sentada en una de las mesas junto a una joven rubia de mirada anaranjada, la mesa estaba sólo ocupada por ellas y estaba bastante alejada de la de ellos.

Se quedó mirándola, detallándola, definitivamente no le encontraba nada imperfecto. Gus interesado por lo que miraba Alan con tanto detenimiento, miró por encima de su hombro, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que miraba.

Hermosa ¿Verdad?- dijo Gus volviendo a mirar a Cuper que le devolvió la mirada- es la mujer más bonita que te encontrarás en todo el castillo.

¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Alan- es la hija de nuestro señor debería estar comiendo con él y no esta bazofia.

El señor Tenebroso no siente amor por su hija…-

El amor no existe- cortó Alan a Gus- pero aún así, ella es su heredera.

Sí, comprendemos tú punto de vista, nunca en realidad hemos entendimos el por qué de tratarla así, entendemos que a nosotros cuando cometamos un error nos castigue pero ella lleva su sangre- dijo Gus- al Señor Tenebroso no le gustan los errores, ya te irás dando cuenta. Además creo que la trata así para endurecerla y no sea una debilucha. Sólo los más cercanos a él saben porque no tiene ni siquiera un poco de piedad con su propia hija.

En esos momentos Alan no se podía imaginar que Alicia no era la hija de Voldemort pero en un momento determinado cuando comenzase a ascender como mortífago y llegase a los más allegados de su Señor se enteraría.

Aún así, nosotros tenemos que respetarla y no podemos hacerla daño- dijo Gus- sólo debemos castigarla cuando nuestro Señor nos lo dice pero casi siempre lo hace él mismo- volvió a mirar a Alicia y luego volvió a mirar a Alan- todos los hombres de este castillo están locos por ella, la desean y muchas de las mujeres, entre ellas mi hermana, también.

Es normal- dijo la mujer- es hermosa. Pero nunca nadie nos hemos atrevido a acercarnos a ella.

¿Por qué nuestro Señor los castigaría?- preguntó Alan sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta.

Sí- dijo Cleis- creo que el amo, a pesar de ser su hija, siente una irresistible atracción hacía ella. Tiene un polvo que te cagas. Aunque no sólo es por nuestro Señor- miró al chico con una sonrisa- Alan, esa mujer tiene un carácter del demonio y es muy buena con la magia, aunque no lo creas por su aspecto angelical.

Alan la miró. Sí, se lo creía, había visto un fuerte carácter cuando la había mirado a los ojos, cuando la había visto caminar con la cabeza tan alta y cuando la había visto andar con esa decisión.

Alan se había abstenido de acariciarla el pelo porque era la hija de su señor y debía mostrarle respeto aunque sintiese un fuerte deseo por ella. Porque no quería acabar muerto a manos de su amo por tocar a su hija, pero eso no quitaba para que el deseo por ella creciese a cada segundo de que su mirada seguía posada sobre ella.

¿Dónde duerme?- preguntó Alan.

No estarás pensando en ir a por ella esta noche- dijo Gus- no te lo recomiendo, si el amo se entera te matará.

No, sólo es por curiosidad- dijo Alan.

En un cuarto como en el nuestro pero ella sola- dijo Kilm- asqueroso pero está en el tercer piso. Wendy, la chica que esta a su lado, es su mejor amiga como hermanas, se han criado juntas y duerme en la de enfrente.

Alan asintió sin apartar los ojos de ella. Vio como Wendy la decía algo al oído y Alicia levantaba la cabeza, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse por segunda vez ese día y él se la mantuvo.

El nuevo no te deja de mirar- dijo Wendy mientras Alicia le mantuvo la mirada- Es guapo- Alicia por fin aparto los ojos de los de Cuper y vio la cara de ensoñación de su amiga- lástima que sea uno de ellos. Mortífagos- bufó- son una peste.

Sí, lo son- murmuró Alicia.

Alan se acostó esa noche con Alicia todo el rato en su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Se calzó las zapatillas y sin ponerse nada para tapar su torso desnudo y salió del cuarto con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros.

Caminó por los pasillos y subió algunas escaleras pero a pesar de poder registrar todo ese lugar, no le parecía interesante comparado con la idea de pensar en Alicia.

Y como si con sus pensamientos la hubiese invocado, chocó con ella al doblar una esquina. La sujeto del brazo para que no cayese al suelo y las manos de ella terminaron sobre su pecho.

Alicia, apartó las manos del torso desnudo y Alan se deleitó con cada roce hasta que lo hizo. Ella tan sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, además de ir descalza.

¿Podrías soltarme?- dijo Alicia y Alan lo hizo, no creía poder aguantar una erección más esa noche y por culpa de esa mujer- Gracias y ahora ¿Puedo saber que haces vagando por el castillo¿Tus compañeros no te dijeron que no se podía salir de noche del cuarto a no ser que hubiese guardia o el lord te lo mandase?

Sí, lo dijeron pero no podía dormir y he decidido arriesgarme a salir- dijo Cuper- pero si yo no puedo estar aquí, supongo que tu tampoco ¿Me equivoco?

Alicia apretó los labios y se volteó furiosa. Cuper sonrió, la siguió y la cogió del brazo. La chica le miró. Alan disfrutó con el contacto de la piel de ella, era suave y cálido, mucho más que las pieles de las chicas a las que había poseído, incluida Belvina.

Y es que a pesar de la frialdad, la tristeza y el dolor que se veían reflejados en sus extraños ojos, también pudo ver escondido, una dulzura, inocencia y pureza que nunca antes había visto en alguna chica. Y por eso la deseaba más.

No te enfades- dijo Alan sonriendo- prometo no decir nada, si tú no dices nada.

Está bien- dijo ella- pero ¿Podrías soltarme?

Por supuesto- Alan la soltó y caminaron juntos.

No hablaron durante un tiempo, entraron al comedor del segundo piso y Alicia se sentó en una de las mesas. Alan miró a su alrededor.

¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Alicia.

Alan le miró. Alicia estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, estaba apoyada con las manos en la mesa y le miraba a los ojos. Alan reconocía a una mujer sexy cuando la veía y Alicia lo era.

Pero era una sensualidad natural, no como la de las mujeres con las que se había acostado porque ella quisiesen o que lo hubiesen intentado, Alicia estaba ahí sentada y no se daba cuenta del deseo que despertaba en quien la miraba, en ese caso Cuper.

Dieciocho- dijo Alan- ¿Y tú?

Catorce- ella se quedó mirando una mancha en la mesa.

Alan la observó. Piernas delgadas pero no demasiado, trasero redondeado, cintura estrecha, pechos medios y que parecía que aún se iban a desarrollar algo más y rostro precioso. Definitivamente perfecta.

Sacó un cigarrillo, se lo puso en los labios y lo encendió con la varita. Soltó el humo y Alicia le miró.

¿Quieres uno?- dijo el chico tendiéndole el cigarro.

La chica lo miró unos segundos, estiró el brazo y cogió un cigarro, se lo puso en la boca y Cuper lo encendió. Alicia comenzó a toser y Cuper rió divertido.

La primera vez- dijo el chico- es normal.

Alicia apartó la mirada avergonzada y siguió dándole caladas al cigarro a pesar de que sabía fatal.

¿Sabes el deseo que despiertas a pesar de tu corta edad?- dijo Alan y la chica le miró.

Sí, muchos hombres se han atrevido a decírmelo- Alicia se encogió de hombros- y algunas mujeres.

¿Qué les has dicho cuando te lo han comentado?- preguntó Alan.

A los que me lo han dicho mientras intentaban propasarse los he golpeado- respondió Alicia- a los que me lo han dicho borracho he pasado de ellos, pero casi siempre paso de ellos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me han hablado de las pasiones que levantas por el castillo- dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros, tiró el cigarro y ella también lo hizo, se acercó a ella, apoyó las manos junto a las de ella y dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

El amor no existe- dijo Alicia en un susurro.

Buena respuesta- dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿Que pasaría si yo te dijese que te deseo?

Te diría que te busques a otra para saciar tu apetito sexual- dijo Alicia, le sonrió con su mirada triste y le apartó suavemente- vete a la cama, Cuper.

Alicia se marchó. Cuper se quedó unos segundos más y luego se marchó a dormir a su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama y al final consiguió quedarse dormido.

Pronto Voldemort vio en Cuper un aliado y un gran seguidor. Cumplía todos los trabajos que le mandaba a la perfección. Era cruel, perfeccionista e innovador en sus asesinatos, torturas y violaciones.

Poco a poco fue subiendo de puesto. Cuando cumplió los 19 años ya se convirtió en la mano derecha de Voldemort y se encontró que su Señor Tenebroso le daba uno de los mejores cuartos.

Las mujeres lo adoraban, muchas veces se acostaba con Bellatrix a pesar de que ella estaba casada, alguna vez Rodolphus Lestrange los había pillado pero había callado, Cuper tenía la protección de Voldemort. También se acostaba con Morgana y Pansy Parkinson cuando la veía, pero no eran las únicas. Compartía las mujeres con sus dueños e incluso alguna vez se había acostado con alguna de ellas mientras Voldemort los observaba ya que a este le gustaba observar. Podía tener a la que quisiera menos a Alicia.

Voldemort se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba pero no había dicho nada. Incluso le había facilitado las cosas para llegar a ella además de que ya sabía que no era su hija. Pero Alicia no quería nada con él.

La obsesión por ella había crecido hasta límites insospechados y la deseaba con todas su fuerzas pero Alicia lo odiaba por ser como era, un cruel asesino, torturador y violador, por tener los pensamientos que tenía, porque muchas veces le había torturado y golpeado a ella y a Wendy bajo las ordenes de Voldemort. Y él en ningún momento había sentido compasión.

Alan sabía lo que ella sentía por él, conocía ese odio porque ella no lo ocultaba. Pero no le importaba, él no quería que le amase aunque a veces soñaba con que ella se lo gritaba mientras se acostaban, él lo único que quería era tirársela y era lo único que no podía tener.

En otros casos la hubiese forzado pero esa vez no podía, era la hija de su señor y debía respetarla. Aún así la seguía, la espiaba, la observaba, intentaba intercambiar algunas palabras con ella aunque casi siempre ella terminaba insultándolo, la escuchaba hablar con Wendy.

Soñaba con ella, sueños en los que ella terminaba rindiéndose a él y hacían el amor de todas las formas posibles, cuando se despertaba después de esos sueños se tenia que masturbar pensando en ella e incluso una vez se atrevió a ir al cuarto de ella y se masturbó mientras la miraba.

Y muchas veces cuando se acostaba con otra se imaginaba que estaba con ella. Golpeaba y torturaba a todo el que se acercaba a ella, porque sólo podía ser suya y de su señor.

Muchas veces entraba a su cuarto cuando ella no estaba allí y olía su ropa y se tumbaba en el ennegrecido colchón en el que dormía.

La admiraba por ser capaz de desafiar a Voldemort. Y le gustaba observarla en silencio cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

Pero un día su señor hizo algo que no le gusto a Cuper. Cuando se enteró que la mandaría a ella y a Wendy a una misión lejos, se enfureció pero lo ocultó ante su señor. Se iría a vigilar a Potter a Hogwarts.

La mañana en la que se iba a marchar fue al cuarto de ella. Alicia al oírlo entrar cogió la varita y le apuntó. Cuper sonrió.

Baja eso- dijo el chico pero ella no obedeció- vamos, gatita, los dos sabemos que no me vas ha hacer daño.

Razones no me faltan- dijo Alicia- debería matarte por todo lo que me has hecho.

Pero no lo vas ha hacer- dijo Alan.

Alicia terminó bajando la varita y se giró para seguir preparando las últimas cosas.

¿A qué has venido?- dijo Alicia bruscamente.

Se giró con la mochila en la mano y fue hacía la puerta pero él que estaba apoyado en ella le corto el paso.

A despedirme- dijo Alan.

Adiós- Alicia intentó salir pero él siguió sin apartarse.

Lástima que tengas que irte- dijo Alan- ya no podremos jugar.

Nunca he querido jugar contigo- dijo Alicia mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Más tarde o más temprano terminarás siendo mía- dijo Cuper en un susurro.

Sigue soñando- murmuró Alicia y de un empujón le apartó.

La observó marcharse, caminó hacía la ventana del cuarto y miró a través de ella y después de veinte minutos la vio marcharse con Wendy.

Al principio tuvieron noticias de ellas pero llegó un momento en que no supieron nada de ellas. Las cartas dejaron de llegar y Voldemort no se introducía en sus sueños, y no quería dar ninguna razón de porque no entraba en su mente y le preguntaba el motivo por el que no se comunicaba con ellos. Sólo conocían cosas sobre Alicia por lo que Pansy y sus amigas le contaban.

Y a Alan no le gustaba lo que ellas le contaban. Por lo que Pansy decía, Alicia y Harry Potter se habían hecho muy amigos, inseparables, sabía que la chica se había acercado al Niño-que-Vivió por la misión pero aún así no le gustaba la idea de un chico cerca de ella.

Y su disgusto creció cuando Voldemort le reveló que Harry Potter se había enamorado de Alicia. Cuando se enteró de eso, acababa de llegar de Hogwarts, había sido mandado allí por Voldemort para que averiguase algo sobre Alicia, a ella no la había llegado a ver pero si había escuchado una interesante conversación de Harry Potter y sus amigos.

Cuper- dijo el Señor Tenebroso con su voz siseante como la de una serpiente mientras se sentaba en un sillón que parecía bastante cómodo- espero que me traigas buenas noticias.

El Innombrable miró al pájaro azul, este se convirtió en un joven, no más de 20 años.

Sí mi señor- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia- escuche una conversación muy interesante entre Potter y sus amigos.

¿De verdad?- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ¿Qué escuchaste?

Cuper le contó exactamente lo que había escuchado. Algo sobre un medallón y que el 24 de Diciembre irían a buscarlo a Privet Drive.

Un medallón- dijo Voldemort pensativo- ¿Qué será ese medallón¿Y por qué diablos Alicia no me ha informado sobre ese medallón?

Tal vez no lo sabía- dijo el chico.

Cuper defiendes a mi hija porque siempre te ha gustado- dijo Voldemort mirando fijamente al chico que trago saliva- pero nunca te has atrevido a acercarte a ella y decírselo por respeto y miedo hacia mí. Pero puedes quedártela, me da exactamente igual lo que le ocurra. Además sé que ella sabe sobre ese medallón, se ha hecho muy amiga de Potter y sus estúpidos amigos, está siguiendo mi plan, se ha hecho amigos de ellos, hasta a conseguido enamorar a Potter aunque todavía no me ha dicho donde esta el cuartel de la Orden y quien la compone- el chico apretó los puños al oír que Potter estaba enamorado de Alicia y Voldemort sonrió- tranquilo Cuper, tengo un regalo para ti por haberme servido tan bien estos últimos días.

¿Cuál es?- dijo Cuper más tranquilo.

Te concedo la mano de mi hija- dijo Voldemort- vamos si quieres ser su prometido.

Por supuesto que sí mi señor- dijo el mortífago sonriendo- Gracias mi señor.

Por cierto ¿Estaba con ellos cuando escuchaste la conversación?

No mi señor- dijo Cuper- ¿Todavía no ha recibido carta de ella?

No- dijo Voldemort.

¿Por qué no hace que tenga un sueño con usted?- preguntó el chico.

Porque quiero ver cuanto tiempo tarda en comunicarse conmigo- dijo Voldemort- Para la misión quiero que tú, Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle y Mcnair vayáis allí e intentéis averiguar para que quieren el medallón pero no quiero que los ataquéis sólo que averigüéis para que sirve el medallón.

Sí mi señor.-

Puedes irte.-

Cuando Alan se marchó, se fue a su cuarto y se tomó un vaso de wiskey de fuego de un solo trago. Sentía tanta rabia al pensar que Harry Potter estaba enamorado de Alicia y que ella estaba con él allí, apretó con fuerza el vaso y lo rompió.

No te quedarás con mi mujer- dijo Alan entre dientes- ella es mi prometida y me pertenece.

Y el 24 de Diciembre, la volvió a ver. Fue junto a Bellatrix, Mcnair, Crabbe y Goyle a Privet Drive y ella les demostró su lealtad a Voldemort. Y cuando los otros los dejaron a solas, le reveló la voluntad de su padre.

Para algo soy tu prometido- dijo Cuper.

Alicia quedó petrificada al igual que los Weasley, Hermione, Draco y Harry que los observaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto.

¿Mi prometido?- dijo Alicia sin dar crédito a sus oídos- ¿Desde cuando? Yo no sabía nada.

Desde antes de que empezasen las navidades. Tu padre sabe que me gustas y me lo dijo. Yo acepte encantado.- dijo Cuper- como no voy a aceptar, voy a se la envidia. Ya sabes que todos los mortífagos te desean y yo voy a ser el primero que te tenga y el único.

El chico se acercó a ella y la cogió del pelo, Alicia intentó soltarse pero la agarraba con demasiada fuerza.

Por eso no quiero enterarme de que estas con otro chico antes que conmigo- dijo Cuper. Bajo su mano por el cuerpo de la chica hasta la parte más intima de está y se la tocó- no quiero que esto, ni esto- le tocó los pechos- lo vea nadie, o lo toque con cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, porque esto es mío.

Cuper le lamió el rostro y la empujó. La chica lo miró y lo escupió en el rostro. El chico se limpió con la mano y luego se la chupó.

Nunca me casaré contigo y mucho menos me acostaré contigo- dijo Alicia- yo decidiré con quien casarme y con quien hago el amor. Aunque mi padre lo haya dicho nunca estaré contigo porque me repugna tu presencia, no te aguanto.

El mortífago le dio una bofetada y esta cayó al suelo.

Tu no decides- dijo Cuper señalándola con el dedo- tu padre es el que controla tu vida y luego seré yo- el mortífago se agachó junto a ella, la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirase a lo ojos, este sonrió al verla llorar- ¿Lo has entendido?

Sí- dijo casi sin voz la muchacha.

Así me gusta- dijo el chico- además deberías alegrarte. Tengo 20 años y soy muy guapo- le limpió las lágrimas- deja de llorar y bésame y pobre de ti sino me correspondes al beso.

Y al fin consiguió algo que siempre había deseado. La besó. Un beso obligado pero que ella correspondió bajo sus amenazas. Sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y el deseo creció dentro de él.

Introdujo su lengua, era suave al igual que sus labios y ella correspondía el beso con dulzura como sólo ella podía besar. Esa noche Cuper se fue muy feliz a la cama.

Durante los siguientes meses siguieron sin recibir cartas, sin saber nada de ellas. Sólo supieron algo de ella cuando salió en los periódicos, Pansy, en un arrebato de odio, había revelado que era hija de Voldemort. Este se enfureció mucho y durante un tiempo todo mortífago temía entrar a verle, todos menos Cuper que seguía manteniendo su habitual tranquilidad ante sus señor.

Y entonces poco después la volvieron a ver durante el ataque que hubo en Hogsmeade donde Voldemort reveló la verdad, Alicia era hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

El odio de Cuper hacía Harry creció ese día más si eso era posible cuando se había enterado por las mismas palabras de Alicia que él había sido el primero en besarla y más aún cuando Harry le golpeó aunque el tuvo el placer de devolverle los golpes. Se sintió frustrado cuando Voldemort le pidió que parase pero le obedeció.

Y ese día Alan descubrió algo que interesaría mucho a Voldemort, Hermione Granger era la heredera de Huffelpaff. Cuando fue a contársela a su señor después del ataque, oyó que Bellatrix le estaba informando de que Potter era el heredero de Gryffindor y Alicia de Ravenclaw.

Tras informarle a su señor, se quedó parado junto a Bellatrix. Voldemort le contó algunas cosas y Bellatrix les dio una última noticia.

Mi señor tengo más noticias- dijo Bellatrix.

Habla- dijo Voldemort caminado de un lado a otro de la sala.

En el ataque me enfrente a Potter- dijo Bellatrix y Voldemort detuvo su caminata y la miró a los ojos- luche con mi espada.

¡¿Lo mataste?!- gritó Voldemort- ¡¿Cuantas veces dije que Potter era mío?!

No mi señor no lo he matado- dijo Bellatrix rápidamente- porque cuando iba a clavarle la espada, Alicia se puso en medio. Señor se está muriendo, no creo que sobreviva.

La boca de Voldemort se curvo en una sonrisa y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Unas carcajadas frías y crueles.

Pero Cuper sintió algo muy diferente a su señor. Cuando oyó que Alicia estaba muriendo se preocupó, llegó a duras penas a su cuarto y se sentó en el sofá. Allí pensó en Alicia y que posiblemente no sobreviviese y la preocupación a cada segundo creció más dentro de él.

Pero no le preocupaba porque la amase, no, le preocupaba porque no se había acostado con ella y la deseaba y deseaba acostarse con ella y si moría no podría hacerlo. No le gustaba sentirse frustrado y en esos momentos se estaba sintiendo así.

Así que durante mucho tiempo estuvo atento a todo lo que decía su señor para saber como iba la recuperación de Alicia. Su alegría fue grande cuando se enteró que ella sobreviviría aunque esa alegría la mantuvo en secreto y además duró poco porque ese mismo día se enteró que Harry y ella se habían hecho novios.

Estuvo insufrible durante semanas, nadie se atrevía acercarse a él. La sola idea de pensar que Alicia y Harry eran novios y hacían lo que unos novios hacían normalmente le llenaba de rabia y terminaba descargando su ira con todo el que le ponía delante.

Pero su momento de venganza llegó cuando Voldemort decidió meterse dentro del sueño de todos ellos. Tras revelar que los amigos de Potter eran herederos de magos importantes del pasado y amigos de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Llegó su turno de disfrutar y vengarse. Voldemort le concedió la oportunidad de violar a Alicia delante de todos sus amigos y él no desaprovechó esa oportunidad de tenerla.

Cuperla cogió del pelo, la puso en pie y la empotró contra la pared de piedra. Alan soltó el pelo de la chica y la agarró del cuello. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en los ojos de ella solo había odio y asco, en los de él, lujuria y deseo.

Siento decirte preciosa que ya no somos prometidos- dijo Cuper- porque yo no quiero como prometida a una traidora.

¡Qué pena!- ironizó Alicia.

Sí, una lástima entiendo que estés triste- dijo Cuper haciendo caso omiso a la ironía de la chica- pero ¿Recuerdas las palabras que tantas veces te he dicho?

¿Cuáles?- dijo Alicia.

Que esto- dijo Cuper tocándole los pechos- y esto- dijo ahora tocándole la parte más intima de la chica- son míos, por lo menos por primera vez.

Cuper se acercó a ella y la besó con salvajismo bajo la mirada de odio de Harry que se intentaba soltar del mortífago con desesperación. Cuper le dejó de besar, la apartó de la pared y la empujó haciendo que la chica cayese en el suelo, en el centro de la sala. Cuper se acercó a ella y la chica intentó levantarse pero el mortífago la agarró de la pierna y no le dejo levantarse. La dio la vuelta, tumbándola boca arriba y se sentó sobre ella.

¡Suéltame!- decía Alicia mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuper le agarró de las muñecas y las colocó sobre la cabeza de la chica, se acercó a ella y la empezó a besar en el cuello mientras Voldemort se sentaba en su trono con una sonrisa, dispuesto a ver el horrible espectáculo. Todos los amigos de la chica intentaban soltarse para ayudar a Alicia pero los sujetaban con demasiada fuerza y algunos todavía se encontraban débiles.

¡Suéltame maldito cabrón!- gritaba Alicia.

¡Suéltala hijo de puta!- gritaba Harry como un loco- ¡aparta tus asquerosas manos de ella!

Cuper soltó las muñecas de la chica y colocó sus manos en la parte de arriba del camisón y la sobó los pechos mientras ella lo golpeaba con fuerza en la espalda y le gritaba que la soltase.

¡Suéltala!- gritaban todos sus amigos.

¡No la toques ni un sólo pelo más a mi hermana!- dijo Ron como loco.

Cuper sacó una navaja y rasgó la parte del camisón que tapaba los pechos de la chica. Cuper observó los pechos de la chica que aún estaban ocultos por un sostén blanco. Acercó sus rostro a ellos y comenzó a besarlos y a morderlos con brutalidad, haciéndola algunas pequeñas heridas. Alicia soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor al sentir los mordiscos de ese hombre.

Suéltame por favor- dijo Alicia comenzando a llorar al sentir como Cuper la había subido el camisón y la acariciaba los muslos, las ingles y su parte más intima- déjame en paz. Te lo súplico no lo hagas, por favor.

Cuper sintió mucho más placer al oírla suplicar, su suave voz tomada por el llanto que estaba apunto de derramar.

Me encanta cuando suplican y se resisten- dijo Cuper con una sonrisa demente en los labios.

¡Suéltala!- dijo Harry y miró al señor oscuro- Voldemort suéltala ¡Me quieres a mi¡Quieres acabar conmigo así que déjala y enfrentémonos tú y yo!

Tranquilo esa lucha llegará a sus debido momento- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- además todavía no estas preparado para enfrentarte a mi, aunque tu cuerpo ha cambiado un poco, todavía eres un muchachito enclenque y no estas preparado para luchar y yo quiero una pelea justa, por eso tu eres el único que vas a sobrevivir esta noche, para que te entrenes y luchemos justamente la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Por ahora nos vamos a encargar de la preciosa Alicia y de tus amigos.

Voldemort volvió su vista a Alicia y Cuper y vio como este le besaba los labios con salvajismo. Este estaba tan entretenido con la chica que no se dio cuenta de que Harry se soltaba del amarre y corría hacía él para separarle de su novia.

Algunos mortífagos iban a detener a Harry pero Voldemort los detuvo como un gesto de su mano, quería ver lo que se avecinaba.

Harry cogió a Cuper del pelo y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, apartándolo de ese modo de Alicia, la chica se encogió en el suelo, abrazándose a sus rodillas, parecía ida.

Cuper se puso en pie y miró a Harry con odio. El mortífago comenzó a respirar aceleradamente de la rabia.

¡NO VUELVAS A PONERLA UNA MANO ENCIMA!- gritó Harry mientras sus ojos rebosaban odio- ¡NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR EN TU MISERABLE VIDA!

Cuper se acercó a Harry y le propinó un puñetazo y el ojiverde cayó al suelo. Cuper se abalanzó sobre él y lo empezó a golpear, Harry se defendía como podía pero el otro tenía mucha más fuerza. Voldemort lo observaba dispuesto a detener a su aliado cuando viese que Harry estuviese muy mal, no quería que lo matase pero eso no significaba que no disfrutaba con su sufrimiento.

Cuper estaba en pie y le estaba propinado patadas en el estomago a Harry, este se encogía sobre si mismo mientras recibía los golpes.

Pero Cuper se sorprendió cuando Alicia que había reaccionado se puso delante de Harry para protegerlo de sus golpes. La rabia creció dentro de él cuando vio como le defendía, cuando vio como los ojos de ella estaban llenos de amor hacía ese estúpido enclenque de Potter y no cesó en sus golpes hasta que Voldemort se lo dijo.

Cuper tenía la cara desfigurada de la rabia, vio como Harry se sentaba con mucha dificultad y se apoyaba en la pared. Alicia le miró el rostro y vio como algunas heridas por las que resbalaba algo de sangre mientras se sujetaba el camisón para que no se le viese el sostén.

Harry...- oyó Cuper que decía Alicia acariciándole una herida que tenía en la mejilla.

Estoy bien cariño- Cuper apretó con fuerza los puños al oír como él la llamaba, al ver la compenetración que había entre ellos- ¿Tu estás bien?

La chica asintió pero después comenzó a llorar en silencio y negó con la cabeza. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y Harry la acarició el pelo.

¡Basta de cursilerías!- gritó Cuper fuera de si. Cogió a Alicia del pelo y la empujó al suelo.

Harry quiso levantarse pero un mortífago, le propino un puñetazo y lo arrastró junto a los demás. Mientras Cuper con expresión demente se sentaba sobre Alicia y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo y a descubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo. Le empezó a rasgar el camisón.

Poco a poco los amigos comenzaron a despertar, Harry también despertó y Alicia quedó a merced de Cuper que estaba dispuesto a llegar al final antes de que ella despertase.

La subió el camisón e iba a quitarle la ropa interior cuando ella también despertó y Cuper quedó en el suelo de la sala. Soltó un grito de rabia y dio un puñetazo de rabia.

No esperó a que Voldemort le dijese que se podía marchar, estaba tan frustrado que se desapareció a su cuarto cogió la espada y luego se volvió a desaparecer pensando en un lugar.

Apareció en "_El Valle de las Rosas_" , su pueblo natal donde no había vuelto desde que se marchó allí a los quince años. Caminó sin saber porque había decidido desaparecerse allí.

Era de noche y la gente estaba en sus casas, el pueblo estaba desierto y seguía tal y como él lo recordaba. Y entonces la vio, la casa de Belvina, la primera joven que violó y que en esos momentos debía de tener 18 años.

Caminó hasta el cuarto, la luz estaba encendida y vio como un hombre, el padre de Belvina, estaba sentada junto a una joven sin duda Belvina.

Seguía igual de bonita, su cabello castaño la llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, estaba algo más pálida que la última vez que la vio y sus ojos verdes tenían la mirada perdida a pesar de que su padre la estaba hablando.

¡Ay mi niña!- dijo el hombre con la voz tomada- se que te lo digo todas las noches pero perdóname por no haber estado aquí cuando ese hombre te hizo daño- Cuper se agachó cuando vio como el hombre miraba hacía la ventana abierta- si hubiese estado aquí, lo habría matado por lo que te hizo. No me gusta verte así, te has retraído tanto que ya no eres capaz de hablar y por ello nunca nos pudiste decir quien te hizo esto. Te quiero mucho, hija.

Alan miró otra vez por la ventana y vio como el hombre acostaba a Belvina en la cama con cuidado y la arropaba con ternura. La dio un beso en la frente, cerró la ventana, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras él.

Alan abrió la ventana mediante magia y se acercó a Belvina que tenía los ojos cerrados intentando dormir a pesar de que a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de su primera y única vez.

Cuper la observó y la destapó. Belvina abrió los ojos, sintió como alguien la tapaba la boca y se sentaba sobre ella para luego encontrarse con la mirada azul que tanto temía.

Intentó liberarse pero no pudo, volver a ver esos ojos le había hecho salir de ese trance en el que había caído tras haber sido violada por primera vez. Y ahora volvía a sentir el miedo que había sentido esa vez.

Hola, cariño, veo te acuerdas de mí- susurró Cuper- hacía mucho que no nos veíamos pero has crecido y te has convertido en una mujercita preciosa.

Comenzó a desnudarla mientras ella intentaba liberarse sin conseguir nada.

¿Sabes? He conocido a muchas chicas, algunas se acostaban conmigo porque querían y a otras las violaba como a ti- le contó Cuper con una sonrisa- a las que violaba después las mataba, no merecían seguir viviendo, no eran buenas a la hora de tirármelas, así que deberías sentirte halagada a ti no te mate. Y hace unos años conocí a una chica, que me trae loco, he intentado violarla esta noche pero a conseguido escapar y me siento algo frustrado. Pero bueno voy a pagar mis frustraciones contigo. A ver si después de esta vez te mereces seguir viviendo.

El miedo en los ojos de Belvina le hizo sonreír y la besó el pecho. Ella ya estaba desnuda bajo él y para diversión de Cuper ella se había orinado encima.

Vaya esto nunca me había pasado- rió Cuper entre dientes.

Se bajó los pantalones y la hizo de nuevo suya. Belvina quiso gritar, llamar a su padre pero no podía con la mano de él tapándole la boca. Cuando se quitó de encima de ella, se sentía tan mal que era incapaz de moverse y lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle dos palabras.

¿Por qué?- Belvina volvió ha hablar después de 5 años sin haberlo hecho.

Cuper se quedó en silencio y dijo con una sonrisa.

Porque soy un monstruo- Extrajo su espada y la levantó por encima de su cabeza- ¿Sabes? Este polvo ha dejado mucho que desear, siento decirte que no mereces seguir viviendo. Adiós mi dulce Belvina.

Bajó la espada y la atravesó el estomago. La sangre le salpicó a él y las paredes. Belvina soltó un grito y después murió.

Alan oyó los pasos del padre de Belvina que se había despertado y se desapareció. El hombre entró al cuarto y vio la ventana abierta y las cortinas moviéndose por la brisa que entraba, la luz de la luna entraba por ella y vio el cuerpo de su hija inerte y las paredes, las sábanas y el suelo lleno de sangre.

Corrió hacía ella, intentó hacerla despertar pero no pudo. Se abrazó al cuerpo de su pequeña y lloró. El dolor por la perdida de su única hija le haría convertirse en un alcohólico.

Meses después, Alan conseguiría lo que deseo de Alicia, la violaría. Y entonces sólo faltaría una cosa para que la predicción de la adivina se terminara haciendo realidad.

El enfrentamiento final cada vez estaba más cerca. Un hombre enamorado le buscará para matarle y en un momento determinado se enfrentaran ¿Quién ganará¿El amor o el deseo?

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!!

¿Qué tal? Espero que todo os vaya bien. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
